Stuck Underground: A Sister Location Story
by MeanGreenMachine
Summary: After the Fazbear franchise goes under the condemned remains of their locations are the perfect treasure for two Urban Explorers. But one of them gets trapped in an elevator shaft. Now he has to find his way out. But he's not alone! He doesn't know what's down here. But he Doesn't want to find out. Will he get out before they get him? [T for bad words & moderate violence]
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Ladies & gentlemen. The following takes place in probably the darkest FNaF timeline possible, COPIOUS death and dismemberment has put the Fazbear brand on the brink of PR annihilation. It is this scenario that puts our story in motion._

"You wanted to see me Phil?" a rather average looking man said. The man wore a dark grey suit and a red tie, But no matter how professional he looked he couldn't hide his nervousness.

"Yeah, Sit down." Phil said "We... We need to talk about this company." Phil was a tall handsome man. black business suit and blonde, slicked back hair. He was a man who exuded the very essence of *suave.* But not today.

"Harvey." Phil began "...We're fucked. There's no denying that. After the incident yesterday we-"

"What 'incident'?" Harvey interrupted

Phil sighed and he wiped his brow "10 kids were killed at a Fazbear location"

A cold sweat began to run down Harvey's face. "MORE kids!?" As Phil nodded Harvey sat down to process the new... Grim information. After a minute of silence he stood back up, and began to loose all of his composure. "HOLY SHIT. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? THE PUBLIC'S GONNA WANT OUR HEADS!"

"YEAH NO SHIT HARVEY!" Phil shouted, having lost it as well, Flipping through papers on his desk in a hurry. "WE NEED TO GET RID OF EVERYTHING! WE STILL HAVE THE PIZZA WORLD RIGHT?"

Harvey struggled to remember "Y-yeah, Afton basically left the building to us after fell of the fucking map. But I don't see wha-"

"BURY IT." Phil said, cutting him off.

"BURY IT!? BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SUPPLIES!? THE ASSETS WE STILL HAVE SUNK IN THERE!? WE CAN'T JUST-"

**"BURY IT"** Phil's tone was harsh and unwavering. "Unless YOU want to go down there and get all those 'assets' yourself. half of them have the Fazbear brand anyways!"

Phil leans over the desk closer to Harvey. "Here's the plan, we sell of everything unmarked: Ovens, Tables, Computers, The whole damn office! Then we deal with that hell hole we were ditched with, We destroy the elevator, reduce it to scrap, dump *ANYTHING* with a Fazbear logo down the elevator shaft, condemn the building, and book it for the farthest island paradise before this **REALLY** goes south!"

Harvey sat dumbfounded by this ridiculous plan "No offense sir. But on any other day I'd call you retarded for even thinking this up... But right now that's not a bad idea!" He laughed. "Lets do this!"

Phil grinned as he shook his colleague's hand "I'll see you in Bali!"


	2. Chapter 1: Stagnant Smell of Adventure!

Chapter 1  
The Stagnant Smell Of Adventure!

Its a crisp spring morning, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the grass is still wet from the morning dew.

I can tell because there is a hole in my shoe and I swear to god I'm going to get trench foot.

We've been walking through the wilderness since we woke up at dawn. Me and my friend Jericho, its not his real name... at least I *think* its not his real name. He and I have an odd passion...

**Urban Exploration.**

We came out here because we heard about a pizza place that never actually opened; instead it rented out its robotic performers. And, more importantly, was condemned 8 months ago. But what caught me and my associate's attention was that this pizzeria is connected to Fazbear Entertainment: The pizzeria chain responsible for more dead kids than black Friday toy sales. So OBVIOUSLY that means we have to check it out.

"Look up ahead! I think that's it!" Jericho points out a somewhat decrepit billboard featuring 4 characters, it's severely worn from the weather and vines have half consumed the sign so its hard to make out more than that.

"The building must be just up ahead!" I exclaim, Reinvigorated by our discovery.

Just over another hill we see it, the prize we've traveled so far to explore. "There she is. Tell me Toby, have you ever seen anything so beautifully abandoned?" Jericho asked, taking in the sight.

"Come on now? Not even that rusted amusement park?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

"Alright, you got me there, TetanusLand was quite the wild ride... pun intended" he chuckled as we walked towards the building.

I laugh remembering what we did on that trip. "I'm still in shock that it took only 4 car batteries to power that rocket ride. And only 12 kinds of shots to not die afterwards!" As we reach the door warning tape is wrapped all around the doors and the windows boarded up. And like a centerpiece a large sign in front saying **CONDEMNED**

"Oh noooo. Its locked! However shall we get in now?" Jericho says sarcastically as he unzips a hockey bag full of gear. "What do you think? B&E or straight up property damage? He asks pulling out a pair of chain cutters and a sledge hammer.

"Lets go in quiet, last thing I want to do is anger some ghost kids and get haunted by a third grader for the rest of my life." I joke, trying to peek inside through the boards.

"God could you imagine how bad that would be? _OoOoOoOoOo YoU gOt GaMeS On YoUr PhOnE?_" Jericho continues his ghost impression we open the doors.

I take a deep breath in through the nose "You smell that Jericho?"

"The stagnant smell of adventure." he smiles

Time passes as we explore and dick around in the abandoned and rather empty pizza joint until we stumble upon something... _Interesting._

"Holy shit" Jericho's face is drained of color, a cold sweat is running down his face as he stares into a large, open elevator shaft. He always was afraid of tunnels. "What do you think is down there?" he whispers.

I stare into the abyss as I put on my headlight "lets see!" I turn it on... Good fucking lord its deep! At the bottom I spy what looks like...

**"LOOT"** I cry out. Finally we found something! "Here I'll get a better look!" I pull out some para-cord and tie it to a sturdy looking post by the elevator door. I haven't gotten to do some spelunking in AGES!

Before I begin the descent Jericho grabs my shoulder. "Hey... Before you do this shit remember the protocol." his face is cold and emotionless.

_"If he in a cinch, ditch the bitch."_ we recite in unison. Its something we came up with in this hobby, calling 911 is will get us in serious shit with the cops and trying to save the other could get us both killed. It may be brutal. But we BOTH knew what we were getting into.

"Don't sweat it man." I reassure him. "I've done this a thousand times in spots FAR worse than this." I brag as I begin rappelling down "Besides, this is the best para-cord money can buy! No chance in hell this rope will break!" Halfway down I hear a loud snap. Well fuck me sideways.

"The rope won't, but that rusty pole did." Jericho sighs. watching me plummet to the bottom of the pit.

Luckily I land on a pile of garbage. Plush toys, shirts, other nick-knacks. "Hey Jericho... you think you could pull me up?"

"You know the code" Jericho shouts back down.

Yeah. I accepted this fate the second I lept over that ledge. "OH COME ON MAN! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!"

"Can and will" he said sullenly. packing up his gear.

Honestly I respect that man, I'd have broken the code and probably gotten us both stuck. **"YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU JUST ABANDON ME HERE!? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"**

"I... I know that's just the adrenaline talking." I can hear him holding back tears. Poor guy, this must be heart breaking. "But before I go, I'll give you this" He tosses down a small pack.

Its full of supplies. Aww, he even put in some pictures of our adventures! "...2 PROTEIN BARS AND A CROWBAR!? ARE YOU ***SHITTING ME!?***"

"I know you'll find a way out... and when you do... I'll be waiting for ya." Jericho left... I'm gonna miss that guy.

After shouting obscenities for awhile I calm down enough to start finding a way out. There's a vent just big enough to squeeze through. I start hear a dull, choppy static playing. on the other end of that mess I seem to have found myself at some kind of control room. I inspect panels and buttons lining the area, fishing around through the desks with only my headlight to guide me. The static stops.

"YOU ARE NOW IN THE PRIMARY CONTROL MODU-cshhhhhhhhhhh-raWL SPACE BETWEEN THE 2 SHOW ROOMS."

The loud voice nearly makes my heart bust out of my chest and make a break for that vent again. "JESUSCHIRSTWHATTHEFUCK!" I choke out breathlessly. scanning the walls for speakers.

The voice is choppy and cuts out with static through half of the speech "TO YOUR LEFT. THIS IS THE BALLORA GALLERY PARTY ROOM AND DANCE STUDIO, ENCOURAGING KIDS TO Get fi-" It cuts out. not that can really tell with my ears ringing from that sonic bomb of a voice.

When it returns the volume is thankfully at a far quieter level. "Let's turn on the light and see if Ballo-CSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-utton on the control panel to your-" it cuts again at what is probably an important part.

There are two control panels each with two buttons now faintly glowing. Unsure what to do I hit the red button on the right control panel. A bright flash of light and the sound of valuable electricity being wasted comes from the right window. Now everything seems darker than before... Guess that was the wrong button. I look through the window with my light, trying to see what happened. The faint smell of charred plastic fills the stagnant air. Suddenly I hear something hit the glass.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" A large white and pink fox is staring daggers at me with its cold, metallic eyes. What did that button do!? The fox-bot starts pounding on the glass, trying to break it I scramble to find any kind of exit. There's a closed vent to the in front of me, I desperately fumble the crowbar out of the bag and try to pry it open. No dice. The glass is beginning to crack. If I don't find a way out there will be one more ghost trapped in this hell hole. I spy another vent to the opposite side of the fox, and its half open already! The small door slides up with ease as I slither my way through. I make a mad dash for the farthest wall.

"Who's there?" A mature, womanly voice sounding of class and elegance calls out into the darkness. Reflexively I freeze under one of the tables and shut off my light. "If you come out now I'll-" She's cut off by the sound of the fox Bashing in the other window. All that followed were robotic screeches and the sound of metal clashing. I feel like I started some kind of Godzilla vs King Kong scenario. I sneak along the wall until I find another vent. I silently pry it open and crawl inside, closing the grate behind me. I come upon a more open area of the vent allowing me to turn around. I slink back to the room where I can still hear the fight of the century. Thank god Jericho left me the Polaroid camera. I snap a photo through the grate. All sound stopped for a second after the flash, but thankfully, resumed again even louder than before.

I crawl my way into the more open pocket and lay down my bag to get some food. I pull out a protein bar, a bottle of water and an beat up inflatable travel pillow. After finishing 'dinner' I check the photo I had taken, It was hard to see with the grate in the way but I could make out the fight clear enough. The fox was pinned by some kind of ballet dancer, anything beyond that was impossible to tell. I Blow up the cheap, plastic pillow and try and get comfortable in this claustrophobic nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2: You Got A Friend In Me!

Chapter 2  
You Got A Friend In Me!

I had a nightmare about spiders.

I always had a strange relationship with spiders, I found them so beautiful and interesting. From the spindly cellar spiders to the small adorable jumping spiders, even the massive graceful orb weavers that would constantly decorate my deck in the summer. But I'd always feel my skin crawl, when they moved fast, when they fall on you, when they sit in one corner of your room until you blink and it vanishes. It felt like they were everywhere.

That was my nightmare, spiders of all kinds, crawling on me. Up. Down. All around. I could feel them on every inch of my body.

Then I woke up.

But the crawling didn't stop.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, thrashing about as creatures scuttled back through the vents. I sat up, A cold sweat now running down my body. I feel something under me, trying to crawl away. I bolt away as far as this small space will allow. My light not yet on I can only see the faint glow of its yellow irises. I switched on my headlight to see a little mannequin in a tank top trying to escape. It's left leg bent the wrong way, most likely my fault. feeling guilty I pick up the scrambling creature and attempt to comfort it

"Shhh-shhh-shhh. Its ok. I'm not going to kill you. I'm here to help." It stops trying to escape and stares into my eyes, through that cheerful mask I could tell It was terrified. "I can fix your leg but it might hurt, you know, if you feel pain... Is that ok?" It looks at me and nods.

Carefully I grab it by the upper and lower leg and snap it back into place.

It screamed.

It screamed like a spider.

Its holding it's leg in agony, curled into a ball. After a minute it begins to calm down. "Are you ok?" I ask, knowing full well how dumb a question that is. It nods. I pick it back up taking in the fact that I'm talking to a doll.

"... Do you... have a name?" I ask to break the awkward silence. It shakes It's head. "Well then howsabout I give you one. I'll name you... Jimbo!" although his face is stuck in a permanent grin, I feel a genuine smile come from my new friend. His looks to be made of some sturdy plastic or false wood whereas the mask seems to be more of a ceramic material. He has to be roughly a 1/12 of the size of me and wouldn't be too out of place in my collection back home... I have hobbies beyond death-defying adventure that may or may not fit in on /toy/ so what?

"Well we've wasted enough time in these vents, If I'm gonna find a way out I need to get moving!" At that Jimbo starts AGGRESSIVELY pointing to one of the many vents connected here. "That way huh? Alright, I trust you Jimbo." I put him onto my back as I begin crawling along the metal tunnel. Finally I arrive at another grate and push it open.

Finally I can stretch my legs! We're in a room filled with wires. There are buttons emitting light. Oh great. More buttons. And light flashing from time to time. I can see another robot, this one is a bear, white and pink like the fox but with a blue rabbit on his right hand. He looks relatively incapacitated. I feel Jimbo perch himself on my shoulder. "Well then, which way now Jimbo?" I ask, scanning for a door.

I feel Jimbo tugging at my hair, as soon as I begin to turn around something hits me like a ton of bricks to the back of the head. I feel Jimbo slink into my shirt as something picks me up before passing out.

"Yo-You think he's still alive Bon-Bon?" I hear an eccentric, somewhat robotic voice ask. "I'm not sure Freddy, You hit him pretty hard..." Another voice much higher pitch and yet somehow less grating on my eardrums chimes in. I try to open my eyes even though they feel weighted down with lead. "Wait... L-L-LOOK BON! HE'S AWAKE!" Even with my eyes open I can't see shit. *"Hellooooo~!... *HELLOOOOOOO!**" He shouts in my face.

"Hi." I groan, ears bleeding and head throbbing. "Are you the one who ruptured my frontal lobe?" I chuckle, still in pain.

"Yeah, sorry about that! but it was the only way to keep you here!" The mechanical bear laughs. "I'm Freddy! Funtime Freddy! And this here is Bon-Bon!" He gestures to the puppet on his hand, who happily waves at me.

"I saw that you had a little friend too! Where did he go?" Freddy scans me up and down. I feel Jimbo peek his head out of my collar almost like he was waiting to be called. "THERE HE IS! Hi! Its rare to see one of you so far from Ballora, Though I'm not surprised you left." he smirks. I'm not sure what he means by that. And I'm not sure I want to.

"So... What do you want with me?" I ask, If they wanted to kill me, wouldn't they have done it by now?

"OH YEAH! THAT!" Freddy facepalms with is free hand. "Ya see... Uhh... Whats your name?"

"Toby, Toby Faroe."

"OOH! That's a nice name!" Freddy shouts. He never runs out of enthusiasm does he? "Ya see Toby, We were made to entertain kids... And to kill 'em! Yeah the guy who made us was a reaaaaal whack-job who used ro-ro-robots to kill kids. So our daily lives went something like this: _Wake up. Get picked up. Entertain kids. Ki-kill kids. Go home. Get shocked. Kill guard. Go to sleep. Rinse and repeat._ Boring as hell I know, but ever since this dump got shut down we've been free to do whatever we want! Or at least that's the way me and Bon-Bon see it."

I cut Freddy off for a moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm still not sure what this has to do with me." The confusion basically oozing out of my words.

"Oh, right! So me and Bon-Bon decided that instead of killing the next person to come down here, we'd keep 'em around! So that we had someone else to have fun with!" The white bear beamed. "So te-te-tell me Toby..." Freddy menacingly said as his stomach panel opened up. He pulled out something from in between his animatronic ribs "Can ya play gin rummy?"

3 Hours and 4 different card games in we had really gotten to know each other. We were on Texas Hold-em, the round just finished and Freddy was dealing out the cards again, as best he could with a puppet on one hand and massive, metallic sausage fingers on the other. "Alright Freddy, Lets make this interesting. If I win you help me find some goddamn food!" I smile at my mechanical friend, if there's one thing I've learned its that Freddy can't resist a 'friendly wager'.

"OK THEN! Tell you what, I'll get you food whether you win or lose! If you DO lose however, you have to eat... one sec, lemme grab it." Freddy gets up and runs off into the darkness. A few minutes Freddy returns with an odd basket.

"If you lose you have to eat 1 WHOLE STICK of these **EXOTIC BUTTERS!**" Good lord... Those butters look like they pre-date the Roman Empire.

"Your on!" I shout, fired up about the high stakes of this round. As we pick up our cards I decide to ask a question that's been on my mind since we started "So there's one thing I don't understand. Freddy, your a full on state of the art, AI, robot... But Bon-Bon, your just a puppet, how do you work?"

Before Bon-Bon could answer as per usual Freddy butts in "Ya see, ol' Bon here was a poor, sick little child. Little Tommy Douglas born with a potato for a heart. So when he died here he had one final wish... And that's how he became part of my once-lifeless puppet... Thinking back you never did tell me what your wish was." Freddy said, racking his processor.

"Oh you wanna hear what my wish was?" Bon-Bon asked slyly. Everyone leans in closer to Bon-Bon, waiting to hear what his final wish was.

Bon-Bon looks around at us before yelling** "FIST ME!"**

We all die laughing. This is what I love about these two, Freddy sets everything up and Bon-Bon delivers a powerful punchline! Honestly, they make a great comedy duo. Though it would help if they weren't living under a rock... and if they weren't built to be death machines.

Jimbo seems to have healed up just fine as he's swing off me like a monkey, fishing through my pockets showing me many of my own possessions. This time he's brought out my mp3 player as I'm placing a 3 of clubs. "Heeeeeey! You found my music player! Hey Freddy, is there anywhere where I can plug an auxiliary cable?"

"T-Think so... Try bringing over one of the speakers. Right Bon?" Bon-Bon nods and I go to grab the speaker. Jimbo is on my shoulder flipping through songs. Finally the speaker is at the table and my player plugged in. "Alright lets get some tunes going! Jimbo! Play us some of that good shit!" Jimbo flips through the hundreds of songs I have on my player before stopping at watch?v=OHmmjnEdtx8. Good choice Jimbo.

"Maaaaaaaan, This song hits me where I live, Ya know what I'm s-s-saying?" Freddy sighed, drawing a card. "I wish the others could understand that just because we're built to kill, doesn't mean we have to!"

"I feel ya Freddy, I feel ya. Now get ready to pay up you steel son of a bitch!" I laugh looking at my hand again.

"Hey guys look at Jimbo!" Bon-Bon giggles. Jimbo is really getting into the music! I place him on the table beside the deck.

"Eyy Jimbo, Can you bust a move?" I Jest, poking him in the chest. He freezes. Although his face is a permanent smile the look he gives me isn't a happy one anymore. Its more... Forced? He starts to.. twirl... and pirouette... It doesn't even fit the song. "What the fuck is that shit Jimbo?" I ask, kinda disappointed.

"Its not his fault, that's how Ballora trains them. She basically hammers the moves into them, Poor things." Freddy looks at Jimbo and sighs. The more I hear about Ballora the less I like her

I look at my little buddy spinning like a top "That doesn't matter anymore. Jimbo you listen to me. So long as your with me you never have to follow Ballora's rules." I stop his twirling and stand up. In a grandiose fashion and a regal voice I knight him with the cards in my hand "By the power vested in me by the four kings and the two of spades, I free you from your shackles for now and forevermore!"  
Jimbo's eyes light up as he jumps to his feet "Now then, Jimbo, I want you to dance. Your way" He stares me down before bolting to the music player. watch?v=ZXhuso4OTG4 begins as Jimbo rocks out the song, even playing air guitar with some sick kicks!

After some more intense dancing to hard rock I beat Freddy; which is surprising considering I told him my hand when I knighted Jimbo. "Alright Freddy, Pay up! Where the food at!"

Freddy packs up the cards and sighs "Alright, follow me, we're gonna have to go to Circus Baby's Stage. I think the Bidyba-ba-babs stored all the food over there for whatever reason. And even if they didn't ol' C.B. _Always_ has ice cream in stock!" Freddy laughs as he hops the busted window of the primary control Module. **"THANKS FOR BREAKING THIS GLASS FOR US FOXY!"** Freddy calls out to a severely damaged Funtime Foxy huddled in a corner piecing him... Her... Itself back together.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sleeping Giant!

Chapter 3  
The Sleeping Giant!

"Right through here!" Freddy smiles as he holds open the vent. I shimmy my way through the vent to be met with (oh boy) more broken glass!

"Looks like Foxy was here too, eh Fred?" I say to Freddy, who's still in the vent.

"Nah that was the Bidybabs. Lazy bastards will look for any shortcut they can find." Freddy chuckles, clattering his way through the vent.

"Hello? Is someone out there Freddy?" Two cute voices ask.

"Cut the act Bidies, he's with me." Freddy says, in an Uncharacteristically unenthusiastic tone.

Two robotic baby dolls poke there heads up from the busted window. "The fuck do you mean he's with you!?" Their voices go from soft and sweet to hard Boston/Italian with the flick of a switch.

"I mean he's with me. We're not here to fuck around ok? The guy just needs some food and we know you have it." Freddy Isn't sounding like he's having a fun time...

"Like were gonna give it to you! Me and BidyBob hauled that shit all the way over here to try to cheer up da boss, who has been in a depressive slump ever since operation Ennard. And our last chance at escape was stopped due to the shut down." The Bidy on the right said as he slid over the windowsill. "Listen..." The other one, 'BidyBob' began. "I don't know whats gotten into you Freddy but keeping a human around ain't gonna work. And he shure as HELL ain't goin' back there you got it?"

Bon-Bon Stretches over to me and whispers "Go behind the curtain, Me and Fred will distract them." he winks at me. "Aww come on guys! What if I... Pay you?" Bon Bon begins to check his non-existant pockets "Hey Freddy, have you seen my quarter anywhere?" Bon-Bon Asks quite loud, cuing Freddy in. Freddy and Bon-Bon begin a long winded magic trick.

"Why Bon-Bon, isn't that it behind BidyBill's ear?!" Freddy shouts as he pulls a quarter from behind the pint-sized machine's head.

"Sir." BidyBill says in a deadpan voice. "I do not know what the fuck you just did or what kind of sham your trying to pull here... But do it again."

Now that the Bidies are distracted I slip into the area and move for the curtain as fast and as silently as possible. Not that noise matters because Freddy is so loud he can probably be heard from the surface.

Just to prove that point to myself I throw open the curtain and yell "I'M ENTERING RESTRICTED AREAS! LOOK AT ME GO!" ... No response from the Bidybabs... or 'Da Boss'. Backstage is a mess of junk, toys, and books. All kinds of Fazbear merch spilled around. Finally I find some pizza kits... that don't expire until 3047... I think it would be safer to eat the butter now.

"Who's there?" a soft, feminine voice calls out. Just as I prepare to beat a hasty retreat I see it. An animatronic left in a heap, red pigtails, clown makeup, and bright red dress. The only part of her not dulled by dust and cobwebs was her soul-peircing green eyes. And it seems she's caught me staring. "Found you." She rasps as she slowly pulls herself up like a corpse rising from the dead.

"OH HELLO THERE!" I choke out trying not to shit myself on the spot. She is _massive!_ She must be at LEAST 7 feet tall. Oh and did I mention she's a fucking CLOWN!? I need to figure out a way to save my ass from becoming a fine paste of the same consistency as a 7 layer bean dip. Think Toby think!

Got it.

"Oh holy construct of the Omnisiah please forgive my transgressions upon your sacred resting place." And Jericho said those online apocalypse survival classes were bullshit! Class #43: Dealing with AI/Robot Overlords. $40 well spent. Im in a full on bowing position with my forehead touching the musty floor. If she wanted she could crush me under those... what ARE those!? Ali-baba's elf shoes!? Great. Now I have to try not to laugh while prostrating myself before this steel behemoth. "Please allow this humble techpreist to tend to your titanium visage and ease your weary machine-spirit!" I say as I pull out my old bandana from one of the many pockets of my cargo pants. And without another word I make like an urchin and polish her shoes.

" O-Oh! Umm I..." Perfect. She's completely taken aback. Which means she's not *(currently)* thinking about how pretty my blood would look on the ceiling. Speaking of pretty she's got quite the figure underneath all this dust! "What uhh-Why are you uhmm... Cleaning me?" Her tone is more confused than I thought possible for a robot. Well, time to drive this act home.

I Gasp dramatically "WHY, MY LORD! You are a sacred child of the Machine God! And all I, your humble servant, ask in return for my services is food only so I may continue to serve you your clownlyness." I kneel and bow my head. Lets see if this works.

"Food? Oh yes, umm, one second... I know he Biddybabs brought some... " The goliath shuffles through the piles of junk until she pulls out some boxes "Ahh, here it is! It may be a bit dusty though." She awkwardly hands me some pizza kits and snacks that look to be in FAR better condition than what I had found just moments ago.

"Why thank you my liege! You are too kind! Now if you excuse me I gotta make like a banana and getthefuckouttahere!" I bolt through the curtain and hop the busted window where Freddy and Bon-Bon are still on the same trick somehow. "I GOT THE FOOD LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" I dive head-long into the vent pushing the food ahead of me. I can hear a commotion behind me before the sound of a loud body crawling fast behind me.

"BUDDY I HAVE N-N-NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO BABY _BUT SHE IS_ _**PISSED!**_" Freddy shouted behind me before breaking into a terified laugh.

"**THAT'S BABY!?** I shout back "No offense to her but that ain't no fucking baby! A titanium titan is what that is!" I scramble out of the vent and begin pulling Freddy out as well.

"Uh oh" Freddy whispers freezing up

_"Uh oh?"_ me and Bon-Bon ask in unison before he's tugged deeper into the vent.

_**"UH OH!"**_ We shout as I desperately pull the robotic bear's arm. Funtime Freddy is clinging onto me as if his life depended on it, which at this point, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Finally Circus Baby let go and I was able to haul him out fully. Clattering into the control room in a heap before jamming a drawer into the vent to barricade it. "Holy shit! Now **that** was an adventure eh Bon-Bon?"

"What did I tell you Freddy? We keep a human around and there will never be a dull moment around here again!" The blue rabbit laughed.

"Well lets hope there is" An elegant, womanly voice spoke. Ballora no doubt "I could hear you all the way from my stage! It made practicing with my Minireenas quite a challenge... Oh! Speaking of my Minireenas one has gone missing. You two wouldn't have anything to do with that would you Freddy?" Her purple eyes staring daggers at the bear as they flickered; struggling to stay lit.

In a moment of realization and panic I think aloud. Quite loud too. "Oh fuck! Jimbo! I completely forgot about him!" I palm at my shirt before finding him curled into a ball in one of my pockets. "Oh thank Christ your ok! Your not hurt are you lil' buddy?" I ask my cute companion who is currently laying in the fetal position with his head between his legs. Cowering in fear from his former teacher/master/owner/general asshole Ballora.

"Freddy" Her voice deadpan "Why is there a human. Alive. Holding one of MY Minireenas?" Every word drenched in venom. She gracefully stepped over the shattered window and towered over me, still cradling Jimbo on my knees.

-  
Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire!

"W-Well ya see umm... I r-r-really wanted to uhh... Bon-Bon?" The rabbit stared at his ursine companion in horror for having this mess thrust upon him.

"Ballora I can explain! You see me and Freddy were talking a while back and we decided that well-" The poor puppet began to ramble incomprehensibly on about the reasoning behind the event.

I however, was in no mood to run again. Maybe it was the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. Maybe it was the hunger slowly eating away at me. But maybe it was the miniature mannaquin I cradled gently in my arms petrified in fear. But for whatever reason I stood up and stared her dead in the eye.

"Are you trying to scare me? I'm not scared of you. How could I be? Your just a mean, snobby, vindictive, washed up, has-been of a performer!" Everyone in the room gasped at this statement. Even Funtime Foxy began watching in amusement.

Ballora jumps me and hauls me up by my neck "how DARE you! My performances are the greatest combination of classical ballet and modern choreography!" She hisses at me.

"Oh yeah? If its _soooooooo_ perfect why does Jimbo avoid it like the plague?" I cough out. My vision slowly starting to blur as I struggle to breathe.

_"Ooooooooooooooooooooh!"_ The crowd watches on like this is some reality TV drama.

The metal ballerina drops me flat on my ass. Leaning over me she says "Alright then, if your so confident that *my* dancing is so terrible, lets have a competition. If I win I take back my performer and your life. If you win I will let you keep him." another 'OOOH' makes its rounds in the audience; now packed with Minireenas ranging from pocket sized like Jimbo all the way up to 2 feet tall. "We shall preform on my stage. in 10 minutes." She waltzes back over the empty window. As she heads off into the gloom trailing the caravan of dolls behind her.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" A static-heavy, wrestling announcer's voice calls out. "Both of you are going say that you won. And your little crowd here is gonna be biased one way or the other." This odd voice of reason was coming from none other than Funtime Foxy who I, up until now, believed couldn't even say anything beyond _**ANGEREY ROBOT NOISES.**_

Ballora, who has now made her way back to the shattered window, leans where the glass once stood. "And so what are you proposing Foxy?" Her voice betrayed her mounting suspicion.

"You'll need judges. I'm sure CB wouldn't mind being a judge and the BidyBabs certainly know how to voice an opinion so they can work together as a judge. And even though you and me may not see eye-to-eye, no pun intended, I'll judge fairly as well. So how about it?" Foxy looks at Ballora with hopeful eyes. Not knowing that he's just stacked the deck against me; as both Baby and the BidyBabs have a reason to want my head to roll.

Ballora mulls the offer over before letting out a hefty sigh "Alright. So long as you promise to judge fairly I'll trust you. Just this once. I'll trust you." The white and pink fox gives a warm smile. "Remember. Meet me in 10 minutes. I need to get the lights up and running."

"Oh how wonderful it is to see you two working together!" Baby's voice cuts in. "Me and the Bidies would be happy to judge your little competition!" She beams as she puts her hand on my shoulder... *Menacingly.* "We'll help you set up Ballora!" She happily follows the ballerina.

As the BidyBabs walk past me one of them stops and turns to me. Bidybob? Biddy... the other one? I'm not sure. "Hey man..." This seems pretty awkward for him "Despite the fact that you tricked us, bamboozled da boss, and robbed us blind, deaf, and dumb... I've never seen her *this* happy since she got to perform on her stage... which only ever happened once..." Beneath the intense awkwardness I can feel that he's being genuine about all this. "Listen. You made Circus Baby smile. Something we couldn't do since this place got abandoned. we truly, and honestly, appreciate it. And I wanna let you know that we'll give you's a fair shake in the judging. got that?" I nod, relieved that at least two of the parties won't just instantly total me. "Alright den, see you's in the ring, den?" He smiles before following his boss.

I finally have time to eat some of the food I managed to snag. Oh good sweet lord its stale. So stale. But I can't stop eating it. I don't even know what this shit is but I'm so hungry it could be my own severed foot for all I care. Halfway through my **AGGRESSIVE** face-stuffing Freddy calls me over.

"Hey Toby! Do you have a... you know... A pl-pl-plan?" He stutters nervously.

Oh fuck. That's right I need to dance. I try to practice but collapse as the adrenaline is no longer there to numb the pain. "Grab a shovel my dudes. because your gonna be digging my grave." I sigh lying in a heap.

But just then from under the back of my shirt my little companion who started this whole mess crawls out and boops me on the nose. "What's poppin' Jimbo?" I chuckle. He scrambles down my clothes and fishes my music player from my pocket. He runs back and holds it in front of my face. "Yeah Jimbo I was gonna pick a song and out-dance her ass back to the shadow realm but as you can clearly see I'm nothing more than a tired pile of skin and bones at the moment." He shakes his head and gestures to himself. "Oh. Oh Jimbo no, your not going to do what i think your going to do are you?" He skitters off into some old boxes of Fazbear junk beside Funtime Freddy. Rustling around in there until he tosses out a tiny guitar and clambers out wearing a plastic leather jacket and a piece of a red shoelace he's wearing as a bandana. He grabs the guitar and power-slides; his fist in the air as he lets out a sharp trill.

"Gentlemen" I smile as I slowly get to my feet. "I think we found our showstopper!"


	5. Chapter 4: Bust A Move!

Chapter 4  
Bust A Move!

After a quick practice run we head off to Ballora's room. Spotlights are focused on the stage curtains, A table has been set up with four chairs each with their respective judges chatting as they wait for the show. Foxy on the right catching up with Circus baby. The Bidybabs propped up on booster seats one with a lit cigar and the other with a glass of whiskey, rum, or something of that nature. Circus Baby squished in the middle and laughing away as she tells foxy some story (most likely one about me with the occasional glances she's giving me before bursting into more laughter). Minireenas sat In the audience wearing tutus and tank tops. padding out any empty seats with plushes, party hats, and even makeshift animatronics ranging from a mop with arms to a crate with foam #1 fingers!

Funtime Freddy and I move some party hats (much to the ire of a one of the larger Minireenas) and sit down. As if on que the curtains pull open and Ballora addresses the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Animatronics, humans, and... Various cleaning supplies!" She tries to suppress a small giggle at that realization. "There will be two performances tonight both of which shall be appraised by our *wonderful* judges!"

"She's buttering up the judges already" Bon-Bon whispers to me. "Tsk tsk tsk. Typical."

Ballora continues. "To kick off the night I shall be performing my interpretation of La Bayadere." The judges whisper amongst eachother.

Her performance is flawless. Her every sway and shift is entrancing and elegant. Each pirouette and twirl so graceful and perfect. I lose myself in the dance and before I know it the dance ends just as quickly as it began. Minireenas clapping politely.

"Well that's si-si-six minutes of my life I'm never getting back." Freddy sighs before getting up. Holy shit that was six minutes!? "ALLLLLLLRIGHT B-B-BOYS AND GIRLS!" He bellows into his microphone. "LETS SEE WHAT THE JUDGES THINK ABOUT THAT ASTOUUUUUUUNDING ACT!"

Foxy quickly scribbles on his/her (despite the voice I still have no fucking clue) card and holds up an 8 "8/10! EXCELLENT PREFORMANCE!" Foxy smiles.

After a bit of hushed Boston banter the Bidies hold up their card. Its a 3.5 As Ballora was getting noticeably angry at this score BidyBob began to explain. "Nice as that was it just felt... I don't know, uninspired" BidyBill piped up "You always do ballet! Think outside the box for once!"

Circus Baby looks like she's deep in thought. "Now, before I reveal my score I just want to say that I couldn't help but notice that you used the technology that was meant for distracting adults when we would be 'on the job'. You know, the frequencies, the movement patterns, everything Afton had _personally_ designed." Ballora looks like she's just been caught robbing a bank. If a robot could sweat she would have flooded this place by now. Circus Baby however, looks like a tiger eyeing her next kill. "Not that_ I_ mind! It doesn't effect me in the slightest! But I can't help but think that you might be trying to throw off our human friend. You wouldn't be doing that... Now would you Ballora?"

"A-Although it *is* true that I used those techniques I only did so because I wanted to show him the kind of artiste he is dealing with!" Her nervousness is completely replaced with that elegant aura again. Not to mention the smug look she's shooting me now.

Oh you sneaky bitch.

Circus Baby starts laughing "I expected as much. You never change do you Ballora? Your always the most competitive one here." She holds up her card. its a fucking 9. "Another 5-star performance Ballora."

Freddy clears his throat...Or I guess his speakers? Doesn't matter I guess "WELL WELL! WITH A TOTAL SCORE OF *lets see... 3 plus 8 add the ni-* 20 POINTS BALLORA HAS SET A QUITE THE GOAL FOR OUR NEXT DANCER! Speaking of, LETS GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR NEXT AND FINAL PERFORMANCE: JIMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I walk up to the stage as the crowd is filled with a mix of cheers and jeers. As I stand before the mechanical judges Ballora asks me something.

"So then 'Jimbo' what dance will *you* be performing tonight?" She's so goddamn smug it makes me sick.

I can't wait to see that change.

"Oh! No no no. MY name is Toby! THIS is Jimbo!" As practiced Jimbo clambers his way out of my shirt pocket onto my head. Now I can't see him but If he's doing it like we rehearsed he's pointing at her and and doing that hand-across-the-neck thing that looks edgy as fuck.

Well he must be doing something because there is a fury burning in Ballora's eyes! "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She shouts "THE CHALLENGE WAS FOR _YOU_ AGAINST _ME!_ YOU CAN'T USE A SUBSTITUTE!" She looks to the judges for some kind of confirmation.

as Foxy and the Biddies just look at each-other confused. Circus Baby, however, looks like someone just activated her trap card "Now Ballora, If your allowed to use techniques designed for the sole purpose of distracting and disorienting people he should at least be able to substitute. Besides... It sounds to me like you just don't want to be upstaged by one of your lackeys." The look in Baby's eyes is pure EVIL! She's caught Ballora in a trap and she's **LOVING** it!

"...FINE! I'll allow this but I am NOT HAPPY about this!" Ballora stares daggers at me before getting of the stage and taking my seat. Seat stealing bitch. But thats not important right now! Jimbo swings off me and lands center stage. Guitar in hand and bandana flowing I can't help but feel proud even though I really didn't do anything and in fact this is more or less him bailing my lazy ass out of a bet that I made with our lives.

Funtime Freddy begins announcing again as I slink off stage "Jimbo will be dancing to the song watch?v=-zR2UG-OjA4." Ballora grimaces at the realization that he's going to be dancing to rock-&-roll. "SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! HERES JIMBOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sit In Freddy's chair as the performance begins Holy shit. Jimbo was born-err, made for this! He mimics the guitar perfectly! Kicks, slides, dips, spins, this lad does it all! "Is he cutting shapes in rock and roll!? Holy shit!" I shout as he shimmies and shuffles on the guitar solo. If one thing can be said about Jimbo, its that for a little wooden puppet he sure can GROOVE!

"WOOOOOOOO! NOW **THAT** WAS A PERFORMANCE! LETS SEE WHAT THE JUDGES THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!

The Biddies are the first to throw up their score. Ha, 6.66. "Rock on you six-inch psychopath!" BidyBill laughs.

Foxy holds up a 7 "I've never seen dancing like that!" (I think its a he. It might just be the voice but yeah I'm thinking it's a he) cheers.

"Here we go ladies and gents. It's down to the wire here as Circus Baby could make or break this act!" Bon-Bon announces as Funtime Freddy is busy biting the nails of his open hand. You know, If he had nails.

Circus Baby's face is a blank slate as she raises her card... ITS A 10! (aww, there are little hearts and stars and other gay-ass shit too) She's absolutly BEAMING! "That was amazing!" she cheers. "You were so creative Jimbo! No offense but I honestly thought you guys couldn't do anything beyond what Ballora had taught you. But *that* was so cute!" She picks him up and twirls with a suprising amount of grace for a 7 foot steel demon.

"Well, you beat me. Well done... Jimbo." Ballora is taking this loss a lot better than I expected her to. She reaches out and grabs Jimbo's hand "I'll be honest: I've always been rather strict. And ever since our home was abandoned I have been harsh in this sorry state of decay. Im proud of you." She gave him a soft, motherly smile. Wow! She's not such a bitch after all!

Jimbo climbs down Circus Baby and greets all the other Minireenas. The tall ones act very human whereas the small ones... They still remind me of spiders. They hold eachothers masks and I SWEAR I saw some feelers or antenne or some shit flick out of their mouths!

We all proceed to stand around in awkward silence for about a minute.

Finally Funtime Foxy chimes in. "Well as fun as that was what do we do now?"

I look around the room before I pipe up "Don't worry about that. I've got a plan. A plan to get us all outta this dump!"

Now I've got their attention.


	6. Chapter 5: The Great Escape!

Chapter 5  
The Great Escape!

"Ok. So did everyone get that?" I ask pointing to 'Profit' on the plan that I had scrawled on the wall. Freddy and Bon-Bon both raise a hand "Yes Freddy? Bon-Bon?"

"Can you repeat it from that part where we do stuff?" Bon-Bon asks looking angrily at his bear-based companion "Freddy wouldn't shut up about all the new acts he wants to try when we're free."

I sigh. There's always one. "ALRIGHT! Listen up because this is the LAST time im going to say this! Step 1: The Minireenas will carry up *this* para-cord and tie it to something STRONG. Step 2: I'll go up first and make sure the rope is secure and help you guys up next. Step 3: Profit." Ballora raises her now. Goddammit. "Yes Ballora?"

"What is it that we are going to 'profit' from exactly?" Ballora is giving me a suspicious look followed by everyone else.

"Its just a figure of speech ok? Point is we get out! We're free! No more musty vents and dingy stages! It'll be fresh air and blue skies from here on out! So whadya say?" I look around the room. They're all mulling it over not sure whether to trust me or not.

Circus Baby steps forward "I trust you." Wait, really? She was the LAST one I expected to say that! Neat.

"Uhh boss?" BidyBob is at Baby's side "You do remember that the first thing he did was to trick you and steal from you right? No offense"

"None taken." I mutter nervously.

"I don't trust that he wants to help us. I trust that he wants to get out of here **alive.**" Baby turns to me "He may be a dummy but he's smart enough to know we'd just kill him if he tried anything." Aaaaaand there's that soul piercing glare!

"**EXACTLY!** If you don't trust me trust my desire to leave this dump! I hate it down here as much as any of you! So lets stop wasting time and *** !"*** I point to the top of the elevator shaft.

"But... Where would we go? Would they not just capture us and throw us back down if not scrap us?" Ballora raises a good point. but one I've thought about already.

I laugh "Don't worry about that. Trust me, I know a guy who would be MORE than happy to help." That seems to have satisfied them for the most part "Well then. Lets get to it!" I pluck Jimbo off my shoulder and hand him the rope "You know what to do right little buddy?" He gives a salute before chittering and trilling to the other Minireenas.

They start climbing the tunnel passing the rope from one to another as they slowly ascended the slick surface. A few fell off here and there but none got hurt. For their frail stature they are shockingly durable.

A few minutes after the last of the little mannequins disappeared from the tunnel knocking could be heard. "Alright that's the signal! I'll head up and make sure everything's solid." I reach for the rope before being stopped by Ballora.

"I'll go up first. After all I am the most acrobatic out of all of us." She grabs the rope and wraps it around her waist before climbing up. Damn she's better than some professional rock climbers I've seen!

Another while later the rope comes tumbling back down. "Alright! Its safe to come up!" Ballora voice echos from the top of the ruined elevator shaft.

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!" BidyBill shouts before jumping on the rope. Followed by BidyBob and Funtime Foxy (shit! I thought I had that one!). Freddy looks nervously at me as he grabs the rope.

"This... Friend you were talking about... W-Will he really be able to help us?" For a big metal bear he's looking pretty small right now.

"Listen, If he can't help. No one can." I smile... Shit was that a good thing to say? Goddammit I was never good at these motivational speeches. Thank god, It seems to have reassured Funtime Freddy & Bon-Bon. As they slowly disappear into the murky black above I turn to Circus Baby. "Alright, your the biggest of all of them so I'll go up next so we can lift you without a problem ok?"

"Toby" Circus baby says in an emotionless tone. She stares into my soul with those inscrutable green eyes.

"Uhh, yeah?" I ask nervously. To be completely honest this is probably it for me. She's going to rip my spine out like the Predator and leave my crumpled corpse to the rats & roaches. Jesus. H. Christ look at those hands. They're basically steel gauntlets. What are they, hydrolic? She could probably rip the arms off a chimp & beat it to death with them. Have you ever seen a chimp? They're mean! A chimp could kick a guy's ass any day of the week! If someone made a hockey team of just chimps, like M.V.P.: Most Valuable Primate, but the whole team is literal apes they'd be unstoppable! It would be strait up planet of the-

"Thank you. Even if you do turn on us in the end. Even if we only feel freedom for a day... Thank you." She hugs me. She's surprisingly warm for a robot. I panic a little as I feel my feet leave the ground and my lungs implode but she lets go before any serious damage was done. Wow. My arms are still attached? Neat!

Fuled by the confidence of not being dead I grip the rope tightly and slowly make my way out of the pit that I had fallen into just a day ago. Damn, that has to be a personal record! As I pull myself onto the ground floor Freddy helps me up. "Alright Circus Baby is the last one down there! Everyone get ready!" I shout as a wrap the rope around my arms. We all slide forward as Baby makes her ascent "GOD DAMN! I know she's seven feet tall but still she's like 10 tons!" I laugh back to Freddy.

"Well she *does* have a built in ice cream machine" Funtime Freddy points out.

"Not to mention that GIANT DEATH CLAW!" Funtime Foxy chimes in.

"Are you shitting me!? BABY! BABY DO YOU HAVE A DEATH-CLAW!?" I call down into the abyss.

Movement from the rope stops _"...Maybe?"_ Damn the bastard who put that in there. Like an ice cream machine isn't heavy enough 'oh yeah lets throw a FUCKING CLAW in there too! Fucking hell.

After some struggling we manage to haul Circus Baby's massive, claw-bearing frame out of that god forsaken pit. "I never knew there was an above ground structure too." Circus Baby thinks aloud.

"Well there's nothing up here worth sticking around for. Trust me I checked!" I lead them all to the door. Its a beautiful sunrise... Shit what time is is and how badly fucked is my sleep schedule?

**"MISS BALLORA THE SKY IS BURNING!"** One of the the tall Minireenas screams. Wait they can talk?

"No my dear. That's the sunrise. You can look forward to many more like it." She picks up the masked mannequin and holds it tight.

"Damn, I don't remember the sky being so colorful!" Freddy laughs spinning around in the morning dew

"If you think that's colorful you should see the sunset. The whole sky turns orange, pink, and all other kinds of pretty colors!" Circus Baby smiles. "I only ever got to see it once..." She sighs wistfully.

Well we'd better get moving if we want to make it to my friend before we miss it! That lad has the *perfect* view of it where he lives." as I start to lead the curious band of renegade robots through the open fields I realized something.

The hole in my shoe got bigger god dammit!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue!

Jericho sits on his couch waiting for his coffee to be ready. He's still worried about Toby even though he knows this kind of thing takes him a few days to get out of... Still, Toby is his best friend, he's the closest thing to family he's had in years.

When they let him out of the foster home at 18 he had pushed everyone away. Worked shifts from dusk till dawn, lied, stole, and cheated just to buy a house as far from anyone as he could get. Now he was 22 and isolated from everyone who cared about him, although admittedly that wasn't very many people to begin with. And the only friend he had made since that day he had just left to die!

He couldn't take it anymore. He geared up and packed all the rock climbing supplies he had. He was going to save Toby even if it was the last thing he did! He swung open the door filled with heroic vigor only to be met by the man he had set out to save standing on his doorstep! along with what looked to be... A legion of carnival regrets?"

"Well that's saves me the knocking!" Toby laughs

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO SAVE YOU YOU SLIPPERY SON OF A BITCH!" Jericho shouts as he gives his friend a hug. That was the most emotion Toby had ever seen come out of Jericho.

"Ok, ok. Calm down my guy! I have a favor to ask of you." Toby says, sweat forming on his brow. "You know how your always going on about how lonely you are out here?" Jericho now realized that all those times he sullenly thought about his social situation he must have been thinking aloud. How Embarrassing. "Well while I was trapped in that pit I found these robots! You like robots riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" Toby asks nervously.

"Aren't these those robots who kill kids and shit?" Jericho asks, nervous as well.

"Ex-child mangling robots!" The big, pink and white bear smiles.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Nice as that would be I think I'd like to keep my house corpse-free Toby."

Toby's face became serious "Jericho. They saved my life! If it weren't for them I'd still be stuck down there!" Toby places his hand on Jericho's shoulder. "They have nowhere to go! I'd take them in but I live in the middle of the city. and I'm pretty sure someone's gonna notice a 7 foot clown walking around."

Jericho had to think this over. These robots did save Toby despite their checkered past... And his wasn't the cleanest either. Although he was reluctant to trust animatronics to just live in his house. this was what had been wishing for. Someone. Anyone to talk to, to spend time with. But then again they trust Toby, not him.

At last Jericho had made up his mind. "Tell you what Toby. I'll make you a deal: They can live here If, and only if! You give me your house and take mine."

"You mean my tiny apartment building?" Toby asks dumbfounded.

"The very same." Jericho smiles. "Listen Toby. This house has been nothing but a curse for me. I bought it to hide away from everyone but that just made everything worse. The isolation I've thrown myself into has done nothing but bring me down. There is nothing I want more than to be right in the middle of it all again."

"I mean, If you really want it go ahead! Its yours!" Toby can't believe it. He had basically won the lottery! He tosses his keys to Jericho."Just tell the landlord about the move. He shouldn't mind as he **hates my fucking guts.**"

"Noted" Jericho laughs popping his house keys into the door before getting to his car.

"Eyy, guy! what about your stuff! Are you just gonna leave it!?" A creepy little baby asks is a voice far too masculine for its body. Jericho was sure this was the right decision now.

"Honestly. You can burn it if you want. All that crap just reminds me of the last 4 horrible years of my life. I've been re-evaluating a few things y'know?" Jericho sighs in contentment.

"...Well I still want my stuff so..." Toby states awkwardly.

"Also noted" Jericho laughs. That's Toby for you. "I'll be back with your junk in a bit ok?

If anyone would like that house it would be Toby. And from the looks of it he's already put it to a good use. Jericho smiles before starting up his car and heading down to his new home.

"Well. He certainly wanted an excuse to leave this house behind!" Ballora scoffs as she peers inside

"OH! OH! Maybe he killed someone in here! C'mon Bon-Bon we have skeletons to dig out of closets!" Freddy laughs as the duo explore their new home.

As everyone makes their way in and gets comfortable Circus Baby rests her hand on Toby's shoulder "I feel like this is the start of a new chapter for us." She smiles.

Toby looks on at his new house, new roomates, and new life "And I pray it's one that lasts for a long time" he smiles back.

_**The End**_


	8. Outtakes!

Outtakes!

**Chapter 3 Outtakes:**  
**Hots for Bots**  
Shit. A tall, robotic, clown girl? that's 3 of kinks in one... All of which I have. But I don't have time to get aroused.

**Chapter 4 Outtakes:**  
**Overprotective Much?**  
I however, was in no mood to run again. Maybe it was the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. Maybe it was the hunger slowly eating away at me. But maybe it was the miniature mannequin I cradled gently in my arms petrified in fear. But for whatever reason I stood up and stared her dead in the eye.

"Watcha gonna do about it? Kill me?" I ask. Sounding a bit more irritated than I would have liked. Freddy and Bon Bon slowly look up at me looking as if they saw a ghost, or at least, one soon to be. "And then what are you gonna do huh? Take Jimbo back with you so you can beat more repetitive dance moves into him? *Turn turn kick! Turn turn kick! Its enough to make you puke"* I spit. If looks could kill I'd be splattered against the wall behind me. But so would she.

_"Toby are you trying to get yourself killed!? Ballora will __**mangle**__ you if you make fun of her dancing!"_ Freddy pseudo-whispers

"Yeah! Which is why we only do it when she can't hear us!" Bon Bon adds before Funtime Freddy throws his hand over his mouth.

Honestly, if you just want to kill me go ahead! But I'll be DAMNED if I let you hurt Jimbo again! In the 8 and a half hours I've gotten to know him I love him with all my heart and soul! He's my sole beacon of hope in this dark abyss of dispair! I would go through hell until it freezes over for this little guy! And nobody. and I mean ***NOBODY*** is gonna take him from me!" Tears roll down my face as I held my ground. Jiimbo looks up at me while Ballora is silent.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" BiddyBill shouts as he pearches himself on the windowsil of the Funtime Auditorium.

"HA! Right?" BiddyBob laughs as he sat beside his counterpart "Now pass me the popcorn. I need it for when da boss tears this guy a new asshole!"

"Biddys" A painfully familiar voice cut in "That was very rude of you to interrupt their moment like that. He was pouring out his heart and soul! We'll deal with him in a bit but first let them finish." Circus Baby said. now towering behind me.

Ballora was the first to break the awkward silence. "I don't try to be mean..." she muttered solemnly. "and I've never hurt them either. I care for them, I rehearse with them. I don't understand

**Super Future!**  
Funtime Foxy chimes in. "Well as fun as that was what do we do now?"

Oh. Fuck.

I'm cleaning the glasses as Jimbo fiddles with the music player again. "Goddammit Jimbo just pick one! No one's here anyways!" He gives me a look before he stops on watch?v=7vJDPsd80f4 "Is that Green Hill Zone as smooth jazz? Where do you find this shit? No more digging through those old computers" Toy Chica walks in and sits on one of the stools at the counter looking around. And looking more than a little blue. "Whats wrong KFC?"

"Oh its nothing" She sighs. Its sure as hell not 'nothing' if she's sighing that hard "Its just... How are you all just... Ok with this? Trapped down here for the rest of our lives. No hope of escape. Just rotting away underground... Its horrible!"

"Like you would know about rotting away!" Old Chica spits as she takes a stool. Her speaker is still a little iffy, we fixed her up as best we could but she's still in shoddy shape at best. "I'm sorry that they buffed and polished you after every show but most of us had to work in pizza grease and grime!" She hissed, slamming her makeshift hand on the counter

"Not to mention corpses! You OG models were **FULL** of corpses!" I laugh. getting Vietnam-style flashbacks about repairing them and finding all those kiddie bones. So fucking gross.

"Oh no, are you two at it again?" Funtime Chica asks as she takes a seat of her own between them. "If your going to do this song and dance again at least don't drag Toby into it!" Rockstar Chica is here too now. No idea when she showed up.

"Well well well. You've got the whole bucket meal!" Circus baby laughs as she enters. She tosses a roach down on the counter. much to the ire of Toy Chica. "I'll take the usual."

"One Cirque du Soleil coming up." I smile as I pop the dead bug into my mouth. God the damn legs always get caught at the back of my throat.

"I still don't understand why you even buy drinks CB. We're all animatronics! You know, metal and wires? Liquids, alcohol included, don't tend to mix!" Funtime Foxy teased.

"Well Afton built _me_ special!" Circus Baby teased right back before sipping the fruity cocktail.

**_*Rumble Rumble*_**

"God fucking dammit **HE'S IN THE VENTS AGAIN!**" I shout before glaring at Circus Baby. She really should know better. That bastard is like Beetlejuice. you say Beetlejuice too many times and Beetleju-

Fuck that was close.

Just then the vent behind me bursts open. and a spring bonnie suit, reeking of rot, stood atop my freshly wiped countertop. Asshole. "It is I, **WILLIAM AFTON!** Child murderer, master of robotics, and connoisseur of _exotic butters!_" He sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, and for the most part, acts like one too.

Baby strikes a pose before pointing at William Afton "Your child-mangling, robot-making, butter-tasting, ways are over William! Sister Squad, form _**ENNARD!**_" This is my favorite part. All of the funtime animatronics do this thing where they basically turn into voltron or the megazord if voltron or the megazord was an angry robot clown made of an assembly of steel tubes.

"You think I'd come unprepared Ennard? HAHAHA! How wrong you are! SPRINGTRAP! Show them our latest creation!" Another rotting rabbit slowly makes his way out of the vents as he holds what looks like a big-ass copper harpoon in a rocket launcher.

"What timeline is this?" The bulkier bunny voicelessly groans.

"**BEHOLD!** My giant tazer! ... Its just a VERY large tazer... we-we're running low on supplies ok? not everything is going to be a death ray that, like, reverses Earth's magnetic poles!" Now he's more self-concious than anything else. "Oh just shoot them springtrap, the moment is ruined." Afton sighs defeated.

Springtrap turns to Ennard as he points the shoulder-mounted tazer dead on them. "This whole confrontation flies right in the face of the canon." Springtrap rasps before firing the weapon.

The conductive spikes miss their target entirely. Springtrap just kinda shrugs at Will who is staring daggers. "HA! Once again we've stopped your evil plans Afton! Now face the unified justice at the combined fist that is: ENNARD!" the members of Ennard shout in unison before clocking Afton in the gut, knocking him into all of _my_ supplies.

"Oww shi-I mean CURSES! You may have one today, but next time you won't be so lucky! Come on Springtrap, let us **PLOT OUR REVENGE!**" Afton shouts before scrambling back into the vents.

"Fanfiction is always trash because writers always break the lore and change the characters in stupid ways." Springtrap hisses before following William. He always says the most cryptic shit.

"Way to go everyone!" Baby cheers. "We beat Afton once again!" Ennard slowly separates back into the respective members.

"I just hope next time you can catch him! He always gets his corpse goo all over my counter! Look at this shit its like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Secret of the Ooze over here!" I exclaim as I break out the Clorox and drench the entire counter. I turn to address one of the 4 Chica models sitting stunned at the show that had just unfolded "Well Chica... About what you were saying about us just rotting away down here. I just don't think that's true. Not with stuff like _that_ happening on a daily basis! Every day its some new crazy adventure whereas if we were to leave, well we'd be hunted down like the horrendous monsters we all are! In a way. This is the best place we could be!"

"This or a desert island!" Funtime Freddy laughs "JIMBO! CASTAWAY! PLAY MY JAM!" And of course D.J Jimbo can't help but oblige. watch?v=22BdEbhvW_4.

"Pour me another one~ Make it a strong one we're gonna have some fun tonight~ ! Just like the other one~ Make it a double run we gonna castaway tonight~ !" Our heroes burst into song. Even I and the Chicas catch ourselves joining in. The room has filled with animatronics now. The Freddys all trade jokes and what have you. The Foxys are in a drinking contest aaaaaand Old Foxy just shorted himself out. again. The Bonnies are talking about the economy or politics or something boring like that. The Minireenas and that puppet are playing on the stage much to Ballora's amusement. Damn, full house!

I may be living off of rats and roaches and slowly dying of vitamin D deficiency. But hey, This is our personal paradise. And so long as I'm still breathing I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it.

**Chapter 5 Outtakes**  
Rambling  
"Its just a saying. Its like saying 'WINNER! WINNER! CHICKEN DINNER!' or some shit like that." They still look a little untrusting. "Relax, what am I gonna do? sell you off to the highest bidder? You guys could turn me into a fine paste if you wanted! And more importantly than the fact that you all have the strength to bench-press a semi-truck you guys are my friends! I'm not going to pull some Shamalan plot twist and betray you. In the short 36 hours I've gotten to know you all I've grown to love you! Your like family to me! Now whether or not that's a sign of attachment issues is a conversation for another day. Because what matters is the fact that we're a team now. We've all gone through some crazy shit in just the last 30 minutes! And yeah, sure we may have just met like... a few hours ago, but we're all united! United by our desire to get the fuck out of here!" God I lost the plot. What was I even trying to say again?

Circus baby steps forward "Well. I have **no** idea what you just said but if it gets us out of this place lets do it!" She cheers. At least someone got something out of that alphabet soup that was coming out of my mouth.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
